This invention relates generally to lift devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a vehicle wheelchair lift for raising and lowering a wheelchair occupant.
Heretofore, there have been various types of wheelchair lifts for mounting in a vehicle. The prior art lifts include both electrical and hydraulic operated platforms. The lifts use a combination of cables, gears, and pulleys for raising and lowering the wheelchair platform. These types of systems are complex in design and the mechanical arrangement of the cables, gears, and pulleys require continual maintenance so that the lift is maintained in proper working order. Also, some of the lifts require overhead cross bars which are necessary to provide the mechanical linkage for raising and lowering the wheelchair platform. The cross bars limit the head room on entering and leaving the vehicle.
The subject invention provides a novel wheelchair lift to aid in the transporting of the handicapped.